Hazel Corazones
Hazel, also known as "Owl", is one of the main characters in Colorless. She was introduced on page 324. She's apparently the most wanted human in Aisho and is also the leader of the group. Hazel is first shown to shoot the animated, Hershey trying to kill Andy. She's currently 20 years old. Appearance Physical Traits Hazel is a girl of Latino descent with honey-blonde hair in a bob with light brown eyes. She has fair skin and appears to be relatively tall. Outfit She is seen in a huntress-like outfit. She has a black hood, blue long-sleeve shirt, a brown-and-tan arrow holder. Like her allies, she has a mask to imitate an animated. It seems to be a bird-like face, with a yellow face and black head with owl ears. The eyes are black crosses, and her motif seems to be the heart cards. Personality Considered the head leader of the group and also the most wanted human in Aisho’s history. Hazel Corazones, with her utter sarcasm, will win and break the hearts of many. She might be the wildest and indecipherable of them all, but she’ll do about anything to protect the ones she loves. This leader girl seems to be a tough kind of person, and also strong. She is described to break hearts and to win, a wild and hard to read girl. She possibly has a sense of sarcastic humor, but is very protecting of her loved ones. Hazel was described by the Niko as "really flirty, has self deprecating humor and she’s pretty much a pervert too." Unlike Andy, Hazel seems to be used to performing gruesome acts towards animated, probably after killing many of them from the start to protect herself and her pack. Biography Hazel is first introduced when she rescues Andy from an animated that found her way into the house. She gains a card from shooting her in the head with one of her arrows. After briefly scolding Andy for being up so late, she is happily surprised with a loaf of fruitcake that Andy apparently baked just for her. She then admits to Andy that she has gotten a call from Jack saying that he and Ace were heading to the Well, and that although she is concerned, she doesn't want to leave the house because she thinks Andy shouldn't be left alone. When he proposes that he can go and help them as long as he has weapons, she firmly tells him that it's too dangerous, and said that "you're not going anywhere, period." Andy seemed to give in, but at this point, she is not yet aware that he eventually snuck out anyways. Relationships Jack Hazel has some sort of close relationship with Jack that we're yet to see. It's implied as something romantic. Andy Hazel acts similar to a big sister role towards Andy. She rushes to his rescue when he is almost killed by Hershey, and she gets upset at him for being awake so late at night. She's very protective towards him and refuses to give him weapons. Trivia * Her last name, "Corazones" means hearts in Spanish. * It was confirm in a steam, that Hazel knows Spanish. * She's seen on the fridge photos. One by herself, another with Jack. * She most likely represents the heart cards. (Queen) But this is unconfirmed. * She is of Latino descent. * Her favorite animal is the deer. * Her birthday is on Valentine's. Gallery Hazel.gif|Old picture from cast page, featuring Hazel with her mask on. Hazels-Mask.gif |Hazel's mask. Page-324.png|Hazel's glorious appearance. Page-331.png Page-352.png Page-358.png Page-361.png|Hazel's self deprecating humor. Page-371.png Colorless-Hazel-Corazones-Cast.png Updated Hazel.png tumblr_pmybka8ZYP1sp7xzno1_1280.jpg Category:Humans Category:Main Character